FIG. 1 depicts a traditional computer system. A traditional notebook computer comprises a base unit 110, a keyboard 120, and a display 130. The processor is typically part of the base unit 110. The keyboard 120 is coupled to the base unit 110 and provides a user interface with the processor. The display 130 is generally coupled to the edge of a base unit 110 via a hinge.
A tablet notebook computer is a mobile personal computer that has a tablet screen instead of a traditional display. The tablet notebook computer also comprises a base unit a keyboard. In a tablet computer, the processor may be part of the tablet screen. In addition to the keyboard, the tablet notebook computer provides an user interface with the processor through the tablet screen. The user may enter text directly on the tablet screen using a digital pen, plastic pen, or fingers. The tablet screen is typically coupled to the edge of the base unit with a hinge.
The tablet screen is also typically capable of being laid flat on the base to allow the user to write on the tablet screen with a digital pen in a manner similar to the using a pen and paper.